


Slight Misunderstanding

by lost_spook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood knows that aliens are always trouble.  The feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this summary (interpreted fairly loosely!):
> 
>  
> 
> _344) The Sports Star at The Chatsfield - Melanie Milburne_  
>  Gwen Cooper's birthday goes from bad to worse when Tuvok, a gorgeous top footballer, starts teasing her at the Chatsfield bar! Her sweeping exit would be effective...if they hadn't accidently switched phones! Will tracking him down lead to a birthday surprise?

“Stupid accident, could have happened to anyone,” lied Gwen Cooper. “Thought it was my phone!”

Tuvok raised a weary eyebrow. “I fail to see any circumstances under which you could genuinely have mistaken my tricorder for your primitive communications device. I suggest you return it to me at once and perhaps I will overlook the incident.”

“Yeah, sorry,” said Gwen. She couldn’t help it if Torchwood had brought out in her an incurable tendency to swipe and examine all alien tech at first sight. She then surveyed Tuvok with an eye to the other bad habits Torchwood had brought out in her, but decided not to push her luck. “Just an ignorant, _seriously hammered_ Earth woman celebrating her birthday, that’s me. Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?”

Tuvok managed to raise that disapproving eyebrow even further. “I don’t believe that would be advisable.”

Gwen swore under her breath as he left, and then realised that she’d now pretty much covered the usual checklist of Daily Things To Do at Torchwood in less than two hours, which was something at least. “Cheers,” she said to herself as she made her own exit moments later.


End file.
